Forever Future
by LuckE1
Summary: Drabbles and stories following "Free! For the Future." A look into Makoto's and Kanade's life after the ending!


Chapter 1

* * *

"You ready for this, Makoto?"

Makoto took a deep breath and released a slow exhale.

"Yes."

"Good," Haru said with a nod. "This will change everything, you know."

Makoto chuckled brightly. "Well, not _everything_ , Haru-chan!"

"Lay off the –chan."

Makoto chuckled again, his eyes falling to his best friend.

"Oh! Haru, your tie is crooked!"

"Cut it out," Haru groaned.

Haru leaned away from Makoto and was about to push his hands away when he noticed Makoto's fingers shaking furiously as he tried to adjust the knot. Haru let out a sigh and allowed Makoto to fix his tie.

He _was_ the groom after all.

"She's perfect, you know," Haru mumbled.

Makoto shot his eyes up to look at Haru, his fingers freezing on Haru's tie.

"Huh?" Makoto said, straightening.

"Kanade," Haru responded. He turned to look up at Makoto seriously. "She's perfect for you."

Makoto's eyes widened in reverence. "Haru…"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"WOO! Who's ready to get married?!"

Makoto and Haru turned to see the rest of the groomsmen filing in, all donned in their neat tuxes. There were five of them; Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Ren, and Haru. Rin's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his hands were in his pockets, but his smile was toothy and wide. He came up and threw an arm around Makoto's shoulders.

"Man, I can't believe you're all grown up!" Rin teased.

"R-Rin," Makoto whined.

"Are you ready, Mako-chan?!" Nagisa said, bounding up to Makoto with wide eyes.

Rin finally released Makoto's neck and he straightened, a hand automatically rising to rub the back of his neck. It was already read from a whole morning of stress and nerves.

"Y-Yeah," Makoto said shakily with a wide smile.

"Hah? Don't tell me you're nervous!" Rin said, nudging an elbow into Makoto's side.

"A-Ah, w-well," Makoto stuttered.

Makoto felt Haru press up against his other side and he whipped his head to look down at him. Haru was looking straight ahead, not fazed by the close proximity.

"H-Haru…"

"You'll be fine," Haru said calmly. He turned his head to look away and he pursed his lips. "It's not like much will change anyway, right?"

Makoto blinked and he felt his lungs release a breath he did not know he was holding. A strong smile appeared on his face and he bumped his elbow against Haru's.

"Right."

"It's all just… just so… _beautiful_!" Rei said with teary eyes.

"R-Rei," Makoto stuttered.

"Aw, Rei-chan! Are you crying?" Nagisa mused.

"I am _not_!" Rei said, wiping his eyes underneath his glasses.

"I always thought Rin-chan would cry first," Nagisa said while cocking his head.

" _Oi_ ," Rin growled behind him.

"He'll cry later," Haru said with his usual deadpanned expression.

" _Hah?!_ " Rin snarled, facing Haru.

"Now, now," Makoto said, putting up his hands to try and settle them down.

"Onii-chan."

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Ren. He was dressed in his tux, looking very dapper for his age. He was Makoto's second pick after Haru, and Ren almost cried when he had asked.

"Hm? What is it, Ren?" Makoto asked, kneeling down to meet Ren's eyes.

Ren's eyes were teary and he looked worried. His lip trembled as he tried to get the words out.

"After you marry Kanade-chan… are you not going to be our brother anymore?" Ren asked.

The room fell silent as Ren's words. Everyone's faces fell into a pitiful frown at the young boy's silent cry. Rin turned around and started blinking rapidly.

Makoto's face pulled down into a brief, sorrowful frown before brightening up into a smile. He leaned forward and pulled Ren close in a tight embrace as he started to cry.

"I'll always be your brother, Ren," Makoto said warmly.

The tension in the room faded as Ren lifted his arms to hug his brother back, and a faint sniffle could be heard from the corner.

"Oh," Haru said. "I guess it was sooner than I thought."

Everyone turned to see Rin wiping his eyes, his cheeks red and his lips trembling just as much as Ren's.

"Aw, Rin-chan! Don't cry!" Nagisa said, rushing over to throw his arms around his waist.

" _Oi_ , get off of me! _And I'm not crying!_ " Rin sputtered as he tried to push Nagisa off.

The room relaxed tremendously after that, and just in time for someone to knock on the door.

Two familiar faces poked their heads in and greeted everyone with a smile.

"Mom, dad," Makoto said, standing to his feet.

His mother was already teary-eyed, her handkerchief dabbing away at her eyes. She was wearing a lovely dress, her hair curled and pulled slightly back. Her cheeks and nose were red but a smile was stuck on her face.

And when she saw Makoto, her eyes sparkled and more tears fell.

"Oh, Makoto! You look so handsome," she said. She grabbed his hands and gripped them. "You're all grown up…" she whimpered out.

Makoto felt his eyes water and a lump formed in his throat.

"Mom…" he said quietly.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, giving him her best smile.

A stray tear fell out of his eye and he quickly reached up to wipe it away before moving in to hug her.

"I love you, mom," he whispered.

"I love you, too, sweetie," his mom said.

They parted from their hug and his father approached. His tux was a different shade than Makoto's, but still classy. His father moved to Makoto and reached out to fix his tie.

"You nervous?" his father asked.

"Um…" Makoto stuttered. "Maybe a little," he admitted.

His father laughed and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That's normal," he said. "You have nothing to worry about, though. You picked a good one."

Makoto smiled at that, feeling his face flush. He knew all too well how Kanade was a 'good one.'

"I know," Makoto said.

His father placed both of his hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

"We're so proud of you, Makoto," his father said, his eyes gentle and warm.

Makoto felt his chest flutter and he huffed out an emotional laugh.

"Thank you, dad," Makoto said.

His father nodded and then pulled his son in for a quick, tight hug.

"Okay, you boys need to get out there," his father said once they parted.

"Uwah! It's time already?!" Rei asked.

"All right! Let's go get you married, Mako-chan!" Nagisa said, colliding into Makoto and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Makoto hesitated only for a moment before nodding. He looked up at Haru, and Haru nodded back at him.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The six men stood up on the platform in the front of the chapel. Makoto's hand found the other and gripped hard to stop his shaking. He could feel his knees ache.

Any moment now.

At any moment, the pianist would start.

Makoto gulped and released a quivering sigh. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and slow his rapid heart. His mind wandered to when his heart was pounding in his chest just like this.

It was right before they all left for the Olympics.

Makoto remembered that they were walking around the town and viewing the cherry blossoms…

 _Makoto took a deep breath, slow and steady. His eyes darted around as he waited for Kanade to arrive. He checked his watch and then went back to looking around. Several people had passed by, and his heart would jump at every sight of a woman with black hair._

 _Makoto swallowed._

 _The small box in his pocket felt extremely heavy._

 _And his knees were wobbling._

 _Makoto thought he was going to pass out._

 _Maybe he should plan this for another time—_

 _"Makoto!"_

 _Makoto turned and saw Kanade running up to him. Her face was bright and her blue eyes sparkled in the spring sun._

 _Makoto's breath hitched in his chest._

 _She was beautiful._

 _"Hey, Makoto! Sorry, I'm late! I had to— whoa!"_

 _Suddenly, Kanade tripped over her own feet and feel forward. Makoto lunged forward and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up before she crashed onto the sidewalk._

 _"Kanade! Are you all right?" Makoto asked, holding onto her forearm gently but refusing to let go._

 _Kanade giggled and then lifted her head._

 _"I'm good, thanks to you!" she said._

 _Makoto's breath caught again at seeing her face. Her eyes were very blue today._

 _He reached down to his pocket to feel the box, tempting to pull it out._

 _"Ready to go?" Kanade asked after she straightened._

 _Makoto's hand whipped away from his pocket and he nodded._

 _"Mmn, let's go."_

 _They headed down to the nearby park, Makoto's sweaty hand holding Kanade's, and passed by the several cherry blossom trees. Kanade's face lit up when she saw the pink petals falling from the sky and landing around their feet._

 _"They're so beautiful!" Kanade said, reaching out her free hand to catch a petal._

You're beautiful _, Makoto thought. His face flushed at the thought._

 _Kanade was standing here, right in front of him._

 _She stayed by his side._

 _She told him she loved him._

 _And… he loved her._

 _All he had to do was reach for the box…_

 _There, two fingers are on the box. Just pull it out of your pocket._

 _C'mon!_

 _But… what if she won't say yes?_

 _"Makoto? Are you okay?" Kanade asked._

 _Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with wide eyes. Kanade was staring back with equally wide eyes and a cocked head._

 _"U-Uh, y-yeah! I'm fine!" Makoto said, pulling his hand out of his pocket and flailing it. "I'm fine!"_

 _"Are you sure?" Kanade asked. She put on a hesitant smile. "You're acting really strange."_

 _"S-S-Strange?" Makoto echoed. He cursed his nervous stutter._

 _"Yeah," Kanade said._

 _"R-Really, I'm fine!" Makoto said, waving his hand. "Oh, there are some vendors over there! Want to check them out?" Makoto asked, pointing over to a few booths at the end of the path._

 _Kanade followed his gaze and then turned back to him with a huge smile._

 _"Sure!"_

 _They walked over to the few vendors and looked at the merchandise. One stall was selling scarves, some hats, and gloves, and Kanade, of course, made Makoto try on a few. Makoto, in return, made her put on a few silly hats and they both giggled at the sight. She turned to the vendor to return the hat and Makoto took a step back to watch her._

 _She was stunning._

 _Even in a goofy-looking hat with way too many clashing colors._

 _She was beautiful._

 _And when she laughed…_

 _Makoto thought his heart would burst out of his chest._

 _He slipped his hand back into his pocket and gripped the velvet box in his pocket, the material soft under his fingers._

You can do this, _Makoto thought._ Just… do it!

 _But… if she says no…_

 _Kanade returned from the vendor with her normal smile on her face and she glanced up at Makoto._

 _"Makoto?" she called, cocking her head. Her smile vanished. "Are you okay?"_

 _Makoto hesitated this time, his hand gripping around the box nervously. His heart was pounding hard against his chest._

 _"You look really pale…" Kanade fussed, leaning up and pressing her hand to his forehead._

 _Makoto jumped at the touch and his face flushed at the contact. His eyes narrowed and shimmered._

 _"Kanade, I…"_

 _Kanade blinked at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence._

 _"I…"_

 _Suddenly, a crack of thunder tore across the sky and both Kanade and Makoto flinched. Rain started to pour down and people in the park scrambled to get to shelter._

 _"It's really coming down!" Kanade shouted._

 _Makoto quickly glanced around and spotted a gazebo near some benches._

 _"Kanade, over there!" Makoto pointed to the gazebo._

 _Kanade nodded at him and they both ran to get to the gazebo. They both doubled over and panted._

 _"Oh, man. It wasn't supposed to rain today," Makoto panted._

 _Kanade glanced up at him and then laughed heartily._

 _"You're so soaked!" Kanade said, pointing at him._

 _Makoto blinked down at her, watching her laugh._

 _That's when it hit him._

 _There's no way she would say no._

 _This woman loved him._

 _And he was so… so in love with her._

 _Makoto grabbed the box from his pocket._

 _"Kanade…" Makoto whispered._

 _Kanade calmed down from her giggling at looked up at Makoto. She cocked her head and smiled fondly at him._

 _"Hm?" she hummed._

 _When Makoto did not respond, Kanade's smile faded._

 _"Makoto, what's wrong?" Kanade asked. "You've been acting strange all day… what happened? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"_

 _Makoto gulped and reached out to grab her hand._

 _"Makoto, what's—"_

 _Then… Makoto took a knee._

 _Kanade's eyes widened._

 _"Kanade… I am so, so in love with you," Makoto started. "And… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _"Makoto," she said breathlessly._

 _"Kanade," Makoto said. He pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a sparkling ring._

 _Kanade's eyes filled with tears and she lifted her hand to cover her mouth._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _Tears were flowing down Kanade's cheeks but she was frantically nodding her head._

 _"Yes," she said softly._

 _Makoto's eyes widened._

 _"Y-Yes?" he asked._

 _Kanade nodded and then fell on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck._

 _"Yes, yes, yes!"_

 _Makoto beamed and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight._

 _"Kanade… I love you so much."_

 _"I love you, too."_

Makoto opened his eyes again and stared at the double doors in the back of the chapel. He took a slow, deep breath to calm his nerves.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he snapped his head to his left. Haru had placed a firm hand on his shoulder to relax him. Makoto smiled at him and nodded in thanks, Haru nodding back at him.

Suddenly, the pianist began to play a soft melody and Makoto snapped his head to see the doors open. Haru squeezed his shoulder one last time before withdrawing his hand and standing back with the other groomsmen.

Through the doors walked in Watabe, Gou, and Ran as Kanade's bridesmaids, the doors closing behind them.

They were wearing dark blue dresses, and Makoto smiled when he saw his younger sister beaming at him when she passed by. Gou gave him a wink and Makoto's cheeks reddened, knowing Kanade was next to come down the aisle.

Once the bridesmaids were in place, the pianist paused and then started to play something different. The congregation stood to their feet and all turned to look back at the doors.

Then, the double doors opened.

Makoto's eyes shot wide open.

There she was.

Was that her?

It was.

Kanade was standing there, her arm hooked onto Fukui's, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress with a sparkling veil and…

Makoto felt tears spring to his eyes but he held them back as his smile spread wide across his face.

She was perfect.

The rest of his groomsmen were staring whimsically at Kanade, and Rin was already in tears and wiping his face. Even Haru looked somewhat interested, but his eyes were constantly flitting over to Makoto, watching that goofy smile on his face.

Fukui led Kanade up to the front, and Makoto could get a better look at his bride.

His heart jumped when he noticed her hair.

It was pulled back into an elaborate bun… and held together by the hair stick that he had gotten her.

Makoto felt his chest clench and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Fukui embraced Kanade in a hug before turning her over to Makoto. Makoto took her tiny hands in his and led her up onto the platform.

The congregation sat and the minister stood up and began speaking.

Neither Kanade nor Makoto heard a word he said, they were both completely enraptured by each other. Makoto's hands were shaking ever so slightly, and Kanade gripped his hands to stabilize him. Makoto smiled at her, feeling heat jump to his ears.

"Makoto," the minister called, and Makoto jolted and squeaked at hearing his name so suddenly. The congregation chuckled at his squeak and Makoto flushed red. "Your vows?" the minister said with a smirk.

Makoto blinked and then nodded, turning his head back to look at his bride. He took her hands into his and looked into her blue eyes. She was glowing with her bright smile and light makeup.

Kanade gave his hands a squeeze and Makoto released a breath.

"Kanade, you crashed into you my life," Makoto started.

 _"I wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to be on time for class! I'm really sorry!"_

"You pushed me to follow my dreams."

 _"The kids must've been so lucky to have you as their teacher!"_

"You were the one who brought swimming back into my life."

 _"Wanna come swim sometime?"_

"You were the one who helped me overcome my fears."

 _"I won't let go. I'm right here. Just trust me."_

"There were many times when you ran away, and I let you several times. But I wanted to find you because…"

 _"I hope swimming with me can make you the slightest bit happy."_

"You were the one who saved me."

Kanade's eyes were brimming with tears and she lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear away.

"I will love you for the rest of my life," Makoto said.

Once her hand was back in place, Makoto slipped the ring onto her hand.

"And your vows, Kanade," the minister said.

Kanade sniffed softly and then stared into Makoto's eyes. They were so warm and inviting. She smiled brightly.

"Makoto, you were always there for me, especially in the bad times," Kanade started.

Makoto's smile grew.

"You helped me to grow as a person. You protected me and saved my life so many times. You pushed me to find myself when I was so, so lost. And Makoto…"

Kanade wiped another tear from her eye.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

Tears sprung to Makoto's eyes and he had to lift his hand to wipe his eyes.

"I will love you forever, Makoto," Kanade said.

She gripped his hand and slipped on his ring. Makoto's heart jolted at the feeling of the ring on his finger. His heart pounded against his chest.

This was really happening.

He was about to marry the love of his life.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "Makoto, you may kiss your bride."

Makoto's smile was wide as he leaned forward, a maddening blush on his cheeks. He gently pressed his lips against Kanade's, his heart melting.

The congregation started to clap loudly, a few whistles sounding from family members. Rin was blubbering and wiping his eyes furiously, while Nagisa was jumping up in down with his arms wrapped around Rei's waist. Haru just had a small smile on his face, and he clapped, watching his best friend.

Makoto and Kanade parted and they locked eyes. They both cracked into wide smiles and they started giggling, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"May I now present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana!" the minister announced.

The crowd applauded again and music sounded, the back doors opening. Kanade stared out at the crowd, her eyes catching Makoto's parents and then Fukui. Fukui had tears in his eyes but he was still smiling at her, giving her a thumbs up when they locked eyes.

Suddenly, a familiar hand came into her vision. She turned to look up at Makoto who was offering her his hand.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Tachibana?" Makoto asked.

Kanade blinked and then smiled brightly. She placed her hand in his and smiled up at him with her usual cheeky grin.

"Ready."


End file.
